Off World Aliens
by gatebee
Summary: SG1 team in a dark world. What is this room? What is this bed? Wow, great food. The truth speaks finally. Happy Valentine's Day.
1. Chapter 1

Off World Aliens

By Gatebee

Chapter 1 Wormhole Engaged

"Wormhole engaged ", said Walter.

"You have a go people. God speed." said General Hammond.

SG1 team was walking up the ramp. Teal'c walked into the event horizon as he had done many times before. Followed right behind by Dr. Daniel Jackson. Right behind them were Major Samantha Carter and Colonel Jack O'Neill. It had become a routine for SG1 to go off world.

The two had a quick glance at one another. Jack looked at Carter. He had always admired her for who she was . More than that , Jack had been in love with Carter from the first day he met her. But with the way things were, he could not let on how much he felt. He had often thought if Carter cared for him. It was never spoken in the military about feeling for one another. Fraternization with a CO was not allowed at all.

Sam looking at him, oh so briefly. She wondered what Col. O'Neill was thinking. She had always admired him. And deep inside, she knew she loved him dearly more than she should. But he was her CO and they were all going to another mission and that was what mattered.

Major Carter passed through the event horizon a fraction earlier than Col. O'Neill. Voosh and into a new world.

Jack arrives on the other side and can't see anything or hear any body. It was dark. Very very dark. Jack calls out , "Carter, Daniel, Teal'c. Where is everyone? Carter did you turn off the lights?"

Jack sees one spot light. " Who is that?" He raises his gun, just in case it was a hostile.

"Don't shot, it is me , Daniel." Sam puts her lights on and so does Teal'c.

"Carter didn't the malp show a lot of light when it came through", said Jack.

"Yes, sir it did. I am as surprise as you are sir for the total darkness", said Sam.

"T, what do you think of all this darkness", asked Jack.

"I am not aware of such a thing happening before, O'Neill", said Teal'c.

Before O'Neill could say anything more, he felt something pulling him upwards. Before he could do anything he was airborne. As he was going up he drop his weapon. The same thing was happening to Sam, Daniel and Teal'c. They all tried to budge and get back to the ground. But it was hopeless.

Jack was trying to see who was holding him. But as much as he tried, it was no use. Who or what held him, got him good.

Jack yelled out. "Carter, Daniel, T , where are you? " They all answered in unison. "Do you all feel as if we are moving?" Jack asked of everyone. Yes was the answer. And from the answer, Jack could tell that they where not that far behind. But no matter how much he moved his light to see them, he could not see any one.

After about an hour of movement in total darkness, they could all feel that it was getting slower as if they were reaching their destination. Jack calls out, " Ok, be ready for what ever." They all swallowed hard in anticipation of what was to come.

Before long Jack could feel solid ground. With his free hand now, he grabbed for the only weapon he had, his knife. Put the knife in front of him in readiness to fight who ever was out there. Slowly with his lights focused he could see figures walking towards him. Then voices came with the figures. It was his team. They were all together in this deep darkness.

"Well what do you think this is all about?", Jack asked.

"Sir, during the movements, I could hear voices. I could not make out what they were saying though" , said Sam.

Daniel fix his glasses on his face," I heard them too but it is not a language that I have ever heard before."

"Nor I" , said Teal'c.

Slowly the SG1 team were getting use to the darkness. Sam pointed upward. Now they could see shadows. There were four distinct shadow that they could all make out. What ever they were, they were very huge. The aliens were all looking down at them. .

The aliens, as to what SG1 could see, where very big, with very big eyes , big ears and a big smile. There were four of them. Each alien was standing behind each of them. Every now and then the aliens would talk to each other with their weird language, if you could call it that. It sounded more like gurgles that a baby would make.

Now more light seemed to be coming of from somewhere. They could now see where they were. It looked like some kind of room. There were walls and furniture. As soon as more light came in the building , each alien gently took one of them. So now Teal'c was in one room and Daniel was in another room. The last two aliens looked at each other and smiled. One took Sam and the other Jack. There was really nothing they could do to fight. The knife was no match. The two aliens put both Sam and Jack in one room. The aliens looked at each other and was very happy with that.

The aliens brought them food and clothing. They wanted to changed their clothing as well but each of them refused to be changed. The aliens would move them from one room to another. As the aliens where doing this , they were laughing. They were very gently to the team of SG1. But they always made sure that Sam and Jack were always together. And they seemed pleased with that.

"Daniel, can't you somehow try and communicate with them. They seem to be gentle. And T what do you think of them?", Jack yelling at Daniel during one of the room changes.

"They act very strange, O'Neill. I have never heard of such creatures that act and look like these." said Teal'c.

"Jack , I have been trying to talk to my alien but I can't make myself be understood", said Daniel.

Sam didn't say anything for she could not make any sense as to why they wanted Jack and her together. She wondered if they could sense her inner most thoughts. Does that mean that Jack also felt the same as she. Strange that all this time the aliens seemed to be enjoying themselves. As if they were playing with dolls in a dolls house, was the only comparison that Sam could think of.

Suddenly they could hear another voice, much bigger. They could hear it call out and the four aliens turned their heads as they were being called, The four aliens slowly put Daniel in his room, Teal'c in his room and of course Jack and Sam in their room.

As the bigger alien's voice came closer, Daniel could somehow understand what this alien was saying. It was as if the alien was calling them to come in for it was getting late. The four aliens complained a little in their gurgling sound that Daniel could not understand.

The bigger alien was now very close and it was three times bigger than the four aliens that had taken them. This bigger alien was definitely female in some sort of way, Daniel thought. As it came nearer, Daniel tried to say something. But before Daniel could say anything the huge female alien in her alien language , said.

"What do you have here children?". She looked at the SG1 team and gave a big laughed that shook the whole place. " How many times have I told you four to stay away from the stargate. " The four gurgles their answer of which Daniel could not understand. "Yes, I know you are right. Jack and Sam should be together. But it is now time for bed.."

Daniel smiled after hearing that. But at the same time he was puzzled. Questions ran through his head. Why would the giant alien think of such a thing. He decided not to mention this to Sam and Jack.

The alien mother started moving away. As she did, she called out to her children by name. "Uhsir, Somnium, Cathy and Shipaholic time to come in now. You can start again tomorrow ", said the mother.

So the four slowly followed their mother into the house.

Daniel yelled out , "what's your name?"

And she answer, "Oh people around here call me SueKay."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Off World Aliens

By Gatebee

Chapter II - The Room

It was suddenly very quiet. They could not hear any voices from the aliens. There was still enough light to see their surroundings.

"Carter, get on top of my shoulders and see if you can reach the top." said Jack. The top was an open . They could somehow make out something that looks like the sky..

"Sir, I can't reach it." said Sam.

"Okay Carter, I will try and lift you by your boots. ." Said Jack.

Jack steadied his stand and took a hold of Carter's boots. Slowly lifting Carter that bit more higher. Jack was now grunting with the strain, "Carter , you about there?"

"Sorry, Sir. But I thought I could reach it. But it seems to have gone a bit higher. I can't get a hold of it." said Sam. " Sir, I will try and jump it."

Before Jack could say no, Carter jumped up to try and grab the top of the room. Up Carter went and down she came landing right on top of Jack. Jack had cushioned Carter's fall. Carter turned around and looked at Col. O'Neill. He looked a little winded but was going to be ok. Slowly Carter got up and checked herself for any injuries. Jack was still on the floor trying to catch his breath.

Jack slowly got up . As he looked up the room, Carter was right. The walls were just that bit higher. He looked at Carter a bit flushed. "You okay, Carter". Jack asked looking at her with the little bit of light that there was now in the room.

"Yes sir, I am ok. Sorry I could not reach up. And sorry I landed on you like that" Sam was blushing and even in the dimming lights Jack could see it.

"Daniel, Teal'c, how are you guys doing. Guess you heard we didn't get anywhere over here. What do your rooms look like." Jack was talking into his radio.

"Jack, my room has got a bed , a table and a chairs. But they are all bolted to the floor. By the way there is also a bathroom. There is even food on the table. They , who ever they are must be aware of our basic needs." Daniel ended off his report.

"O'Neill, I concur with Daniel Jackson. These aliens indeed are aware of basic needs. " Teal'c said in matter of fact way.

Jack looked around their room and he assumed that all the rooms must be the same.

The room was not that small he thought. The room was about 50' by 50'. The walls now would be at least 25' high. The bathroom had a good size bath but no shower. The bed was definitely a king size bed. The table had enough room for two people to eat and sit comfortable. The flooring, and the walls had the same soft cream color. And both were made of the same material but Jack couldn't figure out what it was.

It had been over twelve hours since they left the SGC. Jack knew that by now Gen. Hammond would have a search party out looking for them, They should have reported five hours ago.

Back at the SGC.

"Sir SG3 reported that P4X was very dark. There were no signs of the malp or the SG1 team. They ventured as far as our radios could keep us in communication. There's no indication that SG1 were ever there." reported Walter.

General Hammond looked out into the gate room. It wasn't like SG1 not to report. SG1 was the Flagship team but more than that , they were his friends. "Walter, try getting hold of Thor. Maybe he can help us."

The lights were fading very fast. Jack looked around to see what he could find in the way of illumination. He and Carter looked all over the place but no such luck. Not even a glow stick could be found.

As the lights faded their eyes surprisingly enough got use to the darkness. Jack could see Carter's face even in the dark. Wow she is so beautiful, he thought. Jack wondered if Carter had noticed that the bed was for two people. Jack shocked his head and ordered himself to get his mind out of the bed scene.

Carter tried her lights again and they were dead. She saw the bed and saw the Colonel shake his head. She had to turn around to hide her smile. She too was thinking of being in bed with Jack.

They had all been awake for the past sixteen hours. They were hungry and very exhausted. All the tension of those hours being carried by the aliens kept them on guard at all times. Now they were feeling hungry and sleepy.

"Jack do you think the food is okay to eat." Daniel's voice came over the radio.

"I wouldn't touch it. You never know what is in it." Jack sounded off.

"I guess its MREs then." said Daniel reluctantly.

They usually brought MREs with them even though this mission was suppose to be a quick look around. It was SOP. One by one they opened their MREs. Daniel pulled open his tuna packet. He didn't realize till now how hungry he was. He ate the tuna as if it was the best food he had ever eaten.

Teal'c looked at his MRE. He had never really enjoyed any of the packaged meals. The Tauri had a strange taste for food. But is was nourishment non the less. The packet had written on it Jambalaya. It didn't really matter what it was called. It was nourishment.

Jack and Sam sat down side by side for the chairs were set up that way. Jack took his MRE out. He looked at it with regret. He should have taken more time in choosing his MRE. It read veggie burger in barbeque sauce. Jack looked over to Carter. Sam was opening hers. Jack could read the label barbeque pork ribs. Jack thought to himself, crap why didn't I get that too.

Sam could see what Col. O'Neill had. She knew he was not a veggie man. She could also sense that he was looking at her barbeque pork ribs. Sam opened her pack and the room was filled with the aroma of the delicious barbeque . Jack opened his pack looking more and more sick with his choice. Sam could see his face and she almost let out a smile but instead , she said." You want to share. We could have half of each."

"No that is okay Carter. Veggie burgers are not that bad. They are in fact very healthy ." Jack was trying to convince himself of this fact. But he guessed he wasn't that sincere about it because Carter insisted that they share. He eventually gave in and was very glad that he did. The veggie burgers were crap.

"Jack, Sam, Teal'c, I think I will be turning in. It is starting to get cold here. You guys take care. Maybe tomorrow I can talk to the one called SueKay and make some sense of this. So far they all seem harmless." Daniel ended off.

"Harmless my foot. " grumbled Jack under his breathe.

"I shall also do my kelnorem, O'Neill." Teal'c said. After Teal'c finished his kelnorem, he too went to bed for the air was getting very very cold even for him.

Sam heard Jack and gave a smile and said. "Colonel, I'll take the chair and you can have the bed, sir.".

"For crying out loud, Carter, I'll take the chair and you take the bed. That is an order". Jack said as he went towards the chair. He tried to get comfortable sleeping in the chair. But he was too long. So Jack decided to sleep on the floor.

"Sir", said Carter. "Go to sleep Carter. We have a very long day ahead of us. " Jack answered back quickly.

In less than 10 minutes the floor got very cold and Jack was starting to freeze his butt off. He looked up at Carter to see if she was still awake. She was fast asleep. Jack tried to force himself to sleep on the cold floor. Another 10 minutes had passed and by this time it was unbearable. He could hear his teeth starting to chatter and his whole body trembling with cold. He was so cold that he did not hear or feel Carter getting him up off the floor and into bed with her. With the warm bed, Jack fell asleep straight away. Sam was happy that he did or else he might given her another order.

The night passed on very quietly. The SG1 team slept peacefully in there new environment not knowing what tomorrow brings.

Acknowledgement

I would like to thank Ambermoon for her invaluable information on MRE…Meals Ready to Eat

SOP … standard operating procedure


	3. Chapter 3

Off World Aliens

By Gatebee

Chapter III - The Bed

General Hammond had just finished briefing SG5. They had explored farther into the planet with better equipment than SG3 but they had not found any signs of SG1 or the malp, all they could see or not see for that matter was darkness. It was so dark that the most the power beams of light could focus no farther than two feet in any direction. This was deep soup darkness.

General Hammond had been informed by Walter that Thor was unavailable at the moment. He instructed Walter to try their other allies, the Nox and the Tokra but was not that simple to get hold of the Nox. Messages were sent by normal channels in hopes that the Nox would answer back. The Tokra on the other hand had been very busy moving, always trying to be several steps ahead of their enemy. The whole of the SGC teams had volunteered to search for SG1. Gen. Hammond had not been surprise at all by this response.

Jack had been looking at her face for a couple of minutes now. He studied her face more intently than he has ever allowed himself to before. She was such a beautiful woman. He was such a lucky man to have her beside him.

Gently moving her hair and softly touching her face, he tucked her hair behind her ears. She twitched a little feeling his warm fingers upon her ears and moving her head slightly towards his hand. She slowly opening her eyes smiling looking at him with so much love. He moved his fingers slowly tracing her face. His heart was razing like a thunderous roar ready to announce to the world how he cared for her. He touched her lips and she gently took his hand and gave it a kiss.

Her eyes met his and she knew then that he was going to kiss her. It was a kiss that she had been waiting for all these years. Sam could not believe that after all these year, they were going to be one. He moved his face closer to give her a soft kiss on her lips. But before his lips touched her….

"Sam, Jack. You both awake." Daniel's voice could be heard over the radio.

Jack was lying on his right shoulders while trying to grabbed the radio with his left hand. Without opening his eyes, he said. "Ya , Daniel. What's up?" He opened his eyes and noticed the table and chairs across the room. Reality struck and he remembered where he was now.

He realized he was on the bed. He vaguely remembered Carter moving him to the bed. He was so out of it due to the cold, in fact he was slowly freezing. Hypothermia was like that, you sleep slowly not knowing that all your vitals are slowly shutting down. He knew now that if she had not moved him, he would be dead by now.

Turning to his left side, there she was lying beside him. He was dreaming again and it had been the same dream he had had for so many years. From the first moment they met , he had felt this about her, but being her CO, he could do nothing more than dream about her every night.

"Morning , sir. I know you ordered….." she tried to explain but he just gave her that look and a wave of his hand saying that it was ok.

This was the first time that she has seen him this close. This close without both of them trying to hide from an enemy or fearing death was upon them. She was so relaxed and she could sense that he was to. Sam noticed he had that smile on his face. She had seen that smile before when they were stuck in a time loop and had asked him then what it was all about, but he just smiled.

Jack had such lovely brown eyes and that tempting smile he had. .She couldn't look straight at him afraid that he might see through her, afraid he would see the her true feelings hiding all these years. He was her CO and fraternizing with your commanding officer was not allowed. Who ever wrote that rule must have fallen in love with someone in their command and that someone must have died. She supposed that he didn't want any one to feel that pain of loss while in the service.

Sam's thoughts was disturbed by another voice coming from the radio. It was now Teal'c.

"O'Neill, Daniel Jackson Major Carter, look towards the wall behind the left corner of your table. There seems to some writing on it." said Teal'c.

Daniel quickly put on his glasses and got out of bed. He found the corner wall that Teal'c was pertaining to. There was enough light now to see the writing and ran his fingers along the symbols. He was sure he could recognize some of them. But he needed more time to decipher what it meant.

"Teal'c, I can see the symbols. Can't tell you what it means but I am sure in time I will be able to." Daniel ended of and was already writing down the different symbols he could recognize on the wall.

Jack was getting out of bed, standing up realizing how comfortable that bed was. He had never felt this good waking up, without any aches in his back or his bum knee which would normally be stiff when he got out of bed. With a sudden realization of fear, quickly looking at Carter then pulling off his shirt running his hands across his stomach "Ah," he gave a sigh " no junior". Looking at the bed, he wondered how to get the bed back to earth.

"Well, Danny Boy, take your sweet time. We have the whole time in the world. We are all stuck here with a whole lot of nothing to do." The moment Jack said that, he looked at Carter. He looked at her sort of trying to say with his eyes and hand gestures that it was not meant for her personally. Then right after that, he wondered why he said that in the first place.

Sam got out of bed having an unusual feeling of glow all around her that she had never felt before. She felt rested, energized and a warm feeling was running up and down her spine .Then she saw Jack look at her quickly and then checking his stomach. Without hesitation, she too did the same. No symbiote. She blushed at his comment and had to turn around so he would not see. Consequently , she wondered , why was she feeling so great.? She didn't have an answer for that at the moment.


	4. Chapter 4

Off World Aliens

By Gatebee

Chapter Four - The Food

Jack was getting bored looking at the wall, table, and chairs while Daniel, Carter and Teal'c were all busy trying to decipher the writing on the wall for the past eight hours. Unfortunately, he had no memories of the ancient knowledge. The only thing that kept his interest was watching her with great pleasure. Imagination was going crazy. So he shouted, "let's eat". They had no more MREs, so alien food it was.

Teal'c sat down to a remarkable comfortable chair. The food was arranged in an appealing manner and was adequate. In fact a lot better than the Tauri food. The food didn't look or taste like any Tauri food he had eaten before though he was very hungry and happy to eat food just the same. As he was giving himself another generous helping, Daniel's voice came over the radio.

"Jack, ah Jack, ( pausing ), what if the food is tainted like the cake that Kynthia gave you.." Daniel ended off holding a piece of food he was about to eat. He thought it didn't really matter much to him either way since he was alone but mentioned it cause they were together. Fixing his glasses, smiled and ate his food.

Daniel had known for a very long time that Sam and Jack had liked each other more than they should. He knew that the only thing that kept them apart were the regs and always thought it was a stupid rule. But again he was not military, so he never thought it was a big deal. He was hoping that by now they would have shoved the regs but knew they had not. He felt very sad for them.

Upon hearing Daniel's comment over the radio, Teal'c raised an eye brow and turned his head a bit to the left but this time he also gave a rather big smile. O'Neill was like a brother to him and he had wanted to ask him why he never followed his feeling. It was so obvious that O'Neill loved Major Carter a great deal. Jaffa's were always straight to the point about their thoughts and feelings and he could not understand the Tauri in this manner. Two people who obviously loved each other so much would hold there feelings at bay. For a Jaffa, that was unnatural and even very unhealthy. But he respected O'Neill and Major Carter for the choices they had made. He could only imagine how difficult it must be for them to work so closely and yet be romantically detached.

Hearing this , they looked at the food then at one another. It was but for a second but it seemed like an eternity. There was so much emotions flowing through , that Jack ….

"Oh , for crying out loud. I am hungry ." It was his way of breaking the tension. Sam knew and felt that and was glad that he did for she was feeling very strange and really didn't know what to make of it. The food was beyond delicious but the only thing missing was a six pack of beer.

Without realizing it, two hours had passed. Daniel looked at his watch and he could not believe that he had been sitting here so comfortable eating and drinking ever so slowly. There was still so much food on the table and wondered if the food was enchanted. Well too late now. He could feel something was different about him, his feelings; he was thinking of Share. Daniel wondered if he should call out to the others, to be more specific, to Jack and Sam. He decided not to and got up to continue his research on the symbols.

Teal'c had finished eating as well. He felt so at peace as if he had just done several hours of kelnorem. His mind wondered of to happy times, with Ishta and wondered if the others were feeling strangely as he did. Smiling and giving a nod of approval, he went back to decipher the wall while light was still available.

Sam looked at the time astonished how two hours had passed. While eating , she was trying to explain to him about the symbols to fill her mind with techno babble , so as to distract her desire in kissing him. She couldn't comprehend why the urge was so strong.

Her voice was like music to his ears and it made him feel good inside like never before. He could feel his emotions stirring inside and snapping himself out of it before his thoughts got them into trouble. Jack feeling his side arm, stood up and started clearing up, hoping that she would not notice. She was startled by his abrupt action but welcomed it to get her mind back at deciphering the wall.

A couple of hours passed and Jack was able to keep his mind focused on the matter at had listening to the conversation between the three of them. The one thing they discovered was that each wall had a slightly different message but as different as they were , Daniel concluded that they were all link .

It was now starting to get dark and it was getting difficult to read the symbols. They had all been so busy looking at the symbols that non of them saw that the table had been replenished with more food and this time there were clothes laid on the beds.

Jack was the first one to have a look at the so called clothes. "If they think I am going to strip out of my BDUs , they are so out of their mind." With that, they all stayed with their BDUs.

It had been several hours since their last meal and they were all hungry, so they all decided to eat. The food was more delicious than the first meal they had which surprised them. They ate quicker this time but each bite seemed to give them more heightened sensual feeling. Eating was becoming pleasurable and their sense of touch, smell, and taste seemed more intense. The light was fading and a cold breeze was starting to blow. In fact, tonight was going to be much colder than last night.

With the last flicker of light available, Daniel said ,"well good night Teal'c." He hesitated a bit before saying, "good night Sam,. good night Jack." He got into the bed and was filled with sensations beyond his wildest dreams.

Upon hearing the hesitation of Daniel Jackson's voice, Teal'c had a big smile on his face. The Tauri had this unusual custom of saying sweet dreams when people went to sleep. Without hesitation and a bigger smile and he said. "Good night Daniel Jackson, good night Col. O'Neill and Major Carter and sweet dreams." Lying in bed , he had felt no need to do kelnorem as his mind wondered of to happier times.

Jack heard the good night wishes especially the sweet dreams and didn't answer for he had other things on his mind at the moment.

Carter answered back Daniel's wishes and upon hearing Teal'c, she gave a broad smile and blushed hoping that Jack did not see her face in the dark...

There was nothing more to be done for it was totally dark and the floor and everything around them was getting very very cold. The only warm place was the bed,

TBC

Review greatly appreciated …TY


	5. Chapter 5

Off World Aliens

By Gatebee

Chapter 5 - Truth

Jack eased himself on the bed fully aware of what might be. He felt his rugged body melt away to the inviting cushions of the bed. His mind was full of thoughts, of contradictions … of Sam. She was still his 21C and he was still her CO but he had loved her all this time keeping his feelings at bay. He had it all planned out once he retired, he would step up to the plate. He had mapped it all out like a black ops mission, how he would propose in the most romantic way. Sam would have tears in her eyes accepting his proposal and they would passionately kiss for the first time. All of their families and friends would be there at their wedding and their honeymoon in his cabin. He did not want their first union to be here in a galaxy far far away.

Sam also got in her side of the bed. She instantly felt the embracing mattress cradle every part of her sensuous body. Every bit of the blanket and mattress felt like millions of fingers running up and down her body. She wanted him so much. She knew that Jack was at the other end of the bed. So near and yet so far. She also knew too well that Jack would not do anything out of place. For she knew that if they consummate it tonight, their careers were over. Sam felt Jack moving and pretending to be asleep. Then she felt a hand on her shoulders.

"Sam , I know you are not asleep. Could you please turn around." Now even in the darkness, Jack could see Sam's face. "I know we have known each other all these years. But is there anything you would like to ask me. Anything you want to know? Anything at all."

Sam was caught off guard by the question. She had tried to play in her mind what she would say and do when this moment came. But she never realized that this was going to be the question. Sam could not think of any questions to ask Jack. " I don't know what to ask you , sir"

"Well for starters, I think you should call me Jack. And since you can't think of any questions, I shall start then."

So Jack started telling Sam about himself. He started by mentioning his family, his mother, father and three brothers. He said that is mother was a teacher and his father a musician. All of his three brothers were professionals in their own right. He had been the only one who went into the air force because he loved flying and was a very rebellious young man. That the air force had given him focus. He told her how being the eldest, he was the leader of the pack and the many mischievous things he got his brothers into. They would both laughed at times while he told her of the crazy stuff they did. Then Jack told Sam about Sarah and Charlie. How he had blamed himself for Charlie's death. It was his gun that he left on the top closet. He thought it was high enough, that Charlie could not reach it. He blamed himself because he left the clip beside the gun, when SOP dictates that they should always be in different areas. Jack tried hard not to cry but the pain was there. Sam too cried for she felt his pain.

After Jack had calmed down, he looked at Sam and asked her, "What about you ? Tell me about you. I want to know everything ."

Sam smiled and she started her own story about her brother, her mom and Jacob , her dad. She spoke of school and the air force. Growing up, she was a geek and all the boys either hated her or feared her. Since Jacob was in the military, they transferred constantly. So making long friendships was never possible.

She told him of one incident when they had transferred to another base school. She was twelve years old. She came to her math class and totally owned the place. The resident boy genius didn't like the fact that this new girl was beating him on his own turf. The boy was bigger than her and was sitting behind her. The boy every day would pull her hair. He would poke her head with his pencil or ruler. He did this every day for the next three weeks. Finally she couldn't take it any more, she stood up and shoved the books off his table on to his lap. If you know anything about science and math books they are big and heavy. All the books landed on his "you know what" , she said with a smile. He got so mad, punch her left eye and she swung back. The teacher heard the commotion and turned towards them. Everyone in the class told the teacher that the boy had been bulling Sam all this time. From that time on, no one ever bugged her again. They laughed.

Jack looked at her and said ,"wow you were a challenge even then. "

Then Sam became somber and related how her mother died. She had tears in her eye. She had blamed her father for her mother's death and that kept them apart for years. She was so glad that they are so much closer now. Jack wiped the tears from her eyes

Jack had been looking at her face. Sam was such a beautiful woman. He moved her hair softly from her face and tucked it behind her ears. Sam twitched a little feeling his warm fingers upon her ears and moved her head slightly on his hand. She looked straight at him with so much love. Jack moved his fingers slowly tracing her face. He touched her lips and she gently took his hand and gave it a kiss. Her eyes rose up to see his eyes. And she knew then that he was going to kiss her. It was a kiss that she had been waiting for all these years. Jack moved his face closer to give Sam a soft kiss on her lips.

"Wait , wait , hold it", Jack said.

"What, what's wrong Jack." Sam was taken by surprise.

"Pinch me. Pinch me. I need you to pinch me to make sure this is not a dream. I have had this exact dream for all these years. I need to know this one is the real thing." He sounded so desperate.

"Oh, this is real, Jack. Yasureyabetcha, this is real." as she put her lips upon his.

All those years of waiting vanished, regs or no regs …. they were now one.

Back at the SGC

"Wormhole engaged." Walter's voice was on the speaker.

"Who is it Walter?" asked General Hammond.

"Sir, it is the Nox, Lya." said Walter.

Walking out of the event horizon was Lya. General Hammond went down to the gate room to meet her. "I am General George Hammond. Welcome to Earth. Thank you for coming."

General Hammond led Lya to the SGC board room. He explained what had transpired in the last two days. How SG1 had gone to this world and nothing could be seen of them. That sending his men, all they could see or not see was darkness. General Hammond pointed to the universal map that they had on the visuals. Upon seeing it , Lya gave a smile and a gentle bow of her head. General Hammond sat down and waited for her to explain her reaction.

"I will assume that your SG1 team comprises of Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter?" Lya had asked and getting a nod response from Gen. Hammond , Lya again had a bigger sort of mischievous smile on her face. "The world you speak of are a very peaceful people. The darkness you pertain to is the way they protect themselves from intruders. They are a powerful, loving and peaceful people. Nothing will come ill of your team. When the time is right they will be returned to you."

"Returned to us!" said General Hammond.

"The world you seek is called Amatorius." said Lya with a smile and a gentle bow of her head.

General Hammond was not a linguist but he knew what that word meant. It meant love, loving, embracing.

Lya continued. "The Amatorians are loving gently people. One of their many powers is being able to see a persons aura. When two aura's such as Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter are present and show immense love for one another but yet unrequited, the Amatorians can't help themselves but make this union be. Once the union is consummated, they will be back on Earth."

General Hammond thought to himself. Could everyone, did everyone see what Jack and Sam felt for one another except themselves. He too could not help but give a smile.

TBC

Reviews please would be greatly appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

**Off World Aliens**

**By Gatebee**

**Chapter VI -Happy Valentine**

**Daniel woke up hearing a familiar gurgling sound. Slowly opening his eyes, following the sound, and seeing one of the giants he had seen three days ago. The giant smiled and lowered her hand motioning Daniel to get on. Grabbing his glasses and climbing gently on the hand then rising clearing the walls of his room, he could see Teal'c being lowered down on the ground. As soon as they were both on the ground, the giants disappeared and two little children were in front of them. The little children grabbing their hands and leading them to a place not too far away. Here they saw more people of normal sizes, no giants. **

**Daniel and Teal'c were amazed with the beauty of the place. It was like paradise or heaven, that kind of beauty. Green lush garden with assortments of flowers abound, bird flying around and blue skies as far as the eye can see. The place had a feel of serenity and joy.**

**A familiar voice called to them. "Daniel, Teal'c, welcome. I hope you had a pleasant sleep. Please have a sit and share with us our meal."**

**Daniel had a million questions to ask but he knew enough about protocol to hold off the million questions. Teal'c bowed his head in accepting the invitation of SueKay. Neither of them wondered why Sam and Jack were not with them. They knew better not to ask.**

**During the meal, Daniel noticed that the people all spoke a different language and yet they understood each other. They were all of different ages and different races, he thought. They all had beautiful happy faces, of peace … of happiness.**

**As Teal'c was finishing , two children came towards him and gave him a smile. Being Teal'c he gave his customary bowing of the head but was surprise to hear the children speaking Jaffa. **

**Teal'c and the two children spoke very fast Jaffa that Daniel could only pick up a couple of words. One of them was named Caty and Daniel thought that she must be of French ancestry. The other one was called Uhsir and she was probably of German or Danish ancestry. All three of them happily chatted away in Jaffa.**

**Finishing his meal, Daniel turned to SueKay , who he thought was of Scottish descent for he heard her speaking in Scottish Gaelic but now turning towards him , she started speaking in English.**

**Daniel had so many questions but the first one that came out was ," Where are we?"**

**SueKay looked around and with her right hand stretched out panning the horizon , saying, " You are in the land of Amatorius. We are a peace loving people from different worlds. We have all come here because we believe in love, peace, happiness and harmony as being the most important things in life." **

**SueKay sensing Daniels many questions continued on explaining what the darkness was all about. It was their protection from enemies coming through the stargate. The giant forms they took, another means of protection. They are loving people and would never hurt any one.**

**Daniel knew exactly what the word Amatorius meant, so quickly asked what about that building, those symbols, and the food . And he quickly added and the bed.**

**SueKay smiled explaining that the building was just a place to house them. The symbols were put there to keep them busy and the food was nourishment to enlighten their senses. As for the bed, it is there to accentuate what ever feelings that already exist. It let's you get rid of your inhibitions. **

**Daniel smiled and dared to asked, "How did you know from the very beginning about Sam and Jack?"**

**"We, Amatorians have the ability to see people's aura. It was obvious to our eyes that Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter were very much in love. All we did was make them more aware and bring their emotions out. Once uninhibited, their true desires would arise and must be expressed."**

**Daniel leaned back and was so astonished by this world. He had never met any one like this. And he knew , never would again.**

**Back at the room.**

**Waking up he could feel the warm smooth skin of Sam. He opened his eyes and she was smiling at him. Wow she was so beautiful, he thought, then …"Been up a bit, ah?" **

**"I didn't want to wake you up, si… Jack. You were fast asleep and I love looking at your face." Sam blushed as she said this. "Jack, what will happen now? I don't want this to end. I love you so much."**

**Jack looking at his 21C and had no right answer at the moment but to kiss her first on her forehead, then he moving to her nose and her lips. Within the kiss, Jack could feel tears from Sam and he stop kissing her. **

**"Sam, I love you to. Don't worry about anything. Things will work out. I don't know how yet, but I know it will. " And he kissed her again.**

**Time seemed to stand still as they found themselves lost in their passion of love. **

**From a distance Daniel could see Sam and Jack coming towards them guided by two children as well. In all the years they had been together, he had never seen them this happy.**

**"Hay , you guys left us up there" said Jack. **

**Jack had his left arm around Sam's waist and Sam had her right arm on his waist. On Jack's right hand was a little child pulling him along while on Sam's left hand was another child. Reaching Daniel and Teal'c, the children let go. Daniel heard one of the children call their names. One was Shipaholic and he thought she'd be of Italian descent and the other called Somnium would be of English ancestry. These were the original giants that had carried them through the darkness three days ago. Jack and Sam sat down and ate their meal and no questions were asked for non was needed.**

**After they finished eating, SueKay gave all the gear that they had dropped. Jack looking at SueKay wanted to say thanks but she just smiled and said. "Shipaholic, Somnium, Caty, and Uhsir will lead you back to the stargate. May you have a happy journey back to Earth. " **

**Shipaholic and Somnium skipping along holding each side of Sam and Jack for they were holding hands while Teal'c was led by Caty and Daniel by Uhsir.**

**The walk to the stargate was so pleasant that the four didn't notice how far or near it was. It didn't really matter. They said their goodbyes to the four children as they happily skipped away humming a merry tune.**

**Daniel went to the dhd and entered all the symbols to open the gate. Sam punch in the access code so that SGC would open the iris.**

**Voosh , the event horizon came to life. Sam looked at Jack, then looked at the event horizon then at Daniel and Teal'c looking at them. Jack gave one of his O'Neill smiles and offered his hand to Sam. **

**"You sure about this Jack", Sam looking at his hand .**

**" Yasureubetcha, Sam. This is but the beginning." Jack grinned.**

**As Daniel was starting to walk up the Stargate, he gazed into his watch. His watch aside from telling time also had a date indicator. Upon looking at it, he smile and almost gave a laugh. Walking into the Stargate, he looked back at Sam and Jack and said." Sam, Jack Happy Valentine". **

**And off he went into the event horizon.**

**Sam and Jack both looked at their watches and the date was February 14.**

**The End**

**Don't make a dime of this story and characters not mine. Story made up from my great desire to have Sam and Jack together. So feedback please. **

**This ff was originally written for GW Valenship.**

**Green fonts in original copy in honor of St. Patrick's Day.**

**Many thanks to Somnium for beta and encouragements.**


End file.
